


First Bite

by sassy_cat



Series: hp_may_madness_2014 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unbeta'd  -horribly late, again</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd -horribly late, again

George sat back with a bag of crisps and propped his feet up on the desk. This monitoring system Hermione recommended was proving very useful.

People thought they could get away with dumping their rubbish into his skip. Occasionally, they even tried to grab a quick shag in the shadows of the alley behind the shop.

He'd set charms to take care of the first and added new spy spells to activate his monitor for the second. If people were going to use his alleyway for their pleasure then they could at least contribute something useful to his wank bank.

When he heard the pops of Apparition and the clattering noises, George stood to peer into the alleyway behind Whizzes to see which of the choices this lot would make. A pleased smile formed when he saw a couple huddled together, and he settled back to enjoy the show.

 

 

A silhouette of bodies pressed together with hungry mouths and searching hands.  
Check!

Adam's apple on the smaller of the two confirms some sexy man/man love.  
Check!

A glimpse of Harry's face… priceless blackmail material!  
Check!

Now to discover the identity of his partner. Holy fuck—it was Snape. Harry was snogging Snape!

Harry turned his head, exposing his neck, and then Snape bit him, causing Harry to collapse half against the brick wall and half against Snape. Oh, Merlin, Snape was a vampire! A fucking vampire who was biting Harry right now…

George doused the lights and grabbed his wand. He had to do something!

 

 

"Do you think he bought it?" Harry whispered, barely moving his lips.

Severus chuckled, keeping his lips firmly pressed against Harry's neck. "Oh, yes."

"Are you ready to take me back to your castle and make me your willing vampire slave?"

"Don't ruin it with insensible drivel, Potter," Severus grumbled even as he pulled Harry closer.

"Fair enough, but next time we're playing werewolf in the forest."

Severus met his eyes with a look of disbelief but quickly lowered his head back to Harry's neck. "Not a chance, Potter."

"Werewolf or vampire slave. You choose."

"Fuck you, Potter," Severus growled, licking and sucking on Harry's neck. "Vampire slave."

Harry gripped his arse and moaned, "The sweet way you say things..."

Harry ground his erection against Severus hip just as he heard George fumbling with the locks on the backdoor. "I'm going to Apparate us away before he can get out here and hex you."

Severus hummed his agreement and licked Harry's neck up to the shell of his ear. "Your second good idea tonight, Potter, but I have a better one."

Severus slipped his arms underneath Harry's and lifted them up into the air to fly away to safety.

They were well out of spell range by the time George thought to look up, but they could still hear George swearing into the night.

Harry looked down at George's shrinking form and waved to him. This was the best prank ever.


End file.
